Four Weeks
by Ahmee
Summary: Hi, my first fan fiction, actually ive posted it somewhere else too but im new here. It's a J/R--sorry but as far as I'm concerned Jess is the only man for Rory--please enjoy r&r :)
1. Default Chapter

July so its in the future, also I have a sweet spot for the character  
  
of Jess so for you Dean/Tristan supporters I'm sorry you'll be very  
  
disapointed.  
  
Rory woke with a start suddenly remembering all that had happened in  
  
the last week. Her head was pounding, tormented by both anger and  
  
guilt. Did she do the right thing? What had made Dean turn into such  
  
a jerk all of a sudden? Could she have made a different decision?  
  
Being the rational one in the Gilmore family, She sat up and retraced  
  
the steps she had taken over the last week.  
  
For the past four weeks Dean had been away visiting his cousin in NY.  
  
Rory having nothing else to do, had taken to working in the Inn in  
  
the mornings, and then spending the rest of the day with Lane and  
  
Jess. In actuality all of rory's time this summer had been spent with  
  
them, the three had become inseparable. Dispite the fact that Jess  
  
had caused her many problems during the school year, rory refused to  
  
believe that Jess was anything less than a nice guy. Rory really  
  
enjoyed his company, his friendship was much different than anything  
  
she had with Dean and rory reveled in her time with Lane and Jess.  
  
The summer had gone on without a hitch until a week ago. Last  
  
saturday rory recieved the call that Dean was coming home a week  
  
early. Rory felt immediate guilt after realising that she was a bit  
  
disapointed, truthfully, she had almost forgotten that she had a  
  
boyfriend for a while. That night she had a wonderful dream about  
  
Dean coming home and running down the street to meet her but just as  
  
he reached for her his face contorted and changed in Jess' face just  
  
at that moment her dream self grabbed Jess and pulled him closer to  
  
her saying, "I love you". Shocked by the dream, Rory stopped going by  
  
Lukes in the afternoons and told Lane that they had to hang out at  
  
her house for the rest of the week.  
  
On Wednsday morning as Rory was returning from work, Dean was waiting  
  
on her doorstep. "Hey, you, I missed you."  
  
I" missed you too, hey how about we go watch X-men for the 30  
  
millionth time."  
  
" Um, actually I just came to tell you i got back ok, um i still have  
  
a lot of unpacking to do so I'll call you later ok?"  
  
"um I guess so,you ok"  
  
"yea, why wouldn't i be?"  
  
" I don't know you seem kinda weird"  
  
"I'll see you later ok?, bye"  
  
Just as he walked away the phone rang  
  
"hello?"  
  
"hey, feel up for a movie, i could go for a light comedy?"  
  
"well it's not like i had anything better to do right?"  
  
"alright see ya in 5"  
  
"k, bye Jess."  
  
(in the theatre)  
  
"so wasn't casanova supposed to be home today?"  
  
"yea...but he was too tired to hang out"  
  
"Wow, thats a lie if i ever heard one"  
  
"what? why would he lie?"  
  
"i dont know, but "Gee, i spent 4 weeks away from the girl im in love  
  
with but now that im finally home im too tired to see her" sounds  
  
like a crappy excuse"  
  
" yea well--  
  
"If I were him, I'd jump at the chance to spend time with you--  
  
"if you were him?"  
  
"yea, well i guess i'd dropped the dumb bag boy outfit and the stupid  
  
haircut first"  
  
"hey, you are talking about the man i love!"  
  
"The man you love huh? you mean the man who you haven't even  
  
mentioned let alone thought about for the past four weeks--  
  
"how dare you, of course I've thought about him,you know nothing  
  
about it,--  
  
"i know enough to tell when a relationship is ending"  
  
"I have to go."  
  
Sitting on the sidewalk outside the theatre Rory began to rethink  
  
what jess had said. why hadnt she been thinking about Dean? Was that  
  
a sign that she didnt love him anymore? Why was dean being so weird"  
  
"Hey rory, I'm sorry if i hit below the belt"  
  
"Hey, you were right, i don't know whats going on with me and Dean, I  
  
mean no i havent being thinking much about him, but up until  
  
saturday, I hadnt heard a peep from him in two weeks, is that a bad  
  
sign?"  
  
"I don't know, but i think you should find out, come on i'll drop you  
  
off"  
  
--As she retraced the past events Rory's guilt began to leave her,  
  
she remembered ringing the door bell of deans house and waiting  
  
nervously at the door.  
  
"Rory, what are you doing here? Stay right here we'll go for a walk  
  
ill just get my jacket"  
  
As she stood there she could her him scrambling around and a muffled  
  
voice saying good bye to someone and hanging up the phone.  
  
"Whats the matter rory?"  
  
"something jess said made me feel uncomfortable about us."  
  
"Jess, so we're listening to him now?"  
  
"Would you stop it?, he's my friend and I needed advice."  
  
"advice on wha--  
  
"on us, you really upset me today, why didnt you want to stay and  
  
watch a movie?"  
  
"I told you--  
  
"no, you lied to cover up something"  
  
"look I don't know what Jess made you think but you can't believe a  
  
word he says, he's trouble"  
  
"how would you know, you havent spent more than 5 minutes in a room  
  
w/ him"  
  
"oh so now what, you have a thing for Jess? This is great im gone for  
  
4 weeks and all of a sudden my girlfriend likes somebody else"  
  
"Dean, thats not what happened and why are you so angry, I only  
  
mentioned jess once, you're the one who keeps bringing him up"  
  
"oh, come on rory, if you want lets just walk away now, you can go  
  
meet up w/ jess and marry him if you want to, ill just go inside and  
  
get out of your way"  
  
"inside, im the one who wanted to talk about this, why are you so  
  
upset, dont you even care that you hurt my feelings? You know Dean if  
  
you were so tired why are you awake? In fact who was on the phone?"  
  
"now you're changing the subject great, you just cant admit that u  
  
like jess"  
  
"you didnt answer me, you know i think its you who wants out, and you  
  
know what you got it hear ya go heres your bracelet back, im not your  
  
girlfriend anymore"  
  
The rest of the night was spent crying on her bed in the dark.  
  
Looking back, rory no longer felt ashamed but angry that dean was  
  
hiding something from her and then blamed her of cheating on him.  
  
Just as she began to cry again there was a knock at the door  
  
"hi, look rory, we need to talk."  
  
"Go ahead, I have nothing to say, step up to the mike its your turn  
  
to speak"  
  
"You know we've been kidding ourselves these last few months, we've  
  
been having so many problems but we never did anything about them, i  
  
think we both secretly wanted out, but cared to much for each other  
  
to say it.  
  
"So that's it then?"  
  
"i guess so, I'm really sorry i let you take the blame for it, I'm  
  
the guilty one the truth is, I met someone in NY, and I think i want  
  
to get to know her better."  
  
"You've met somebody else, so what you weren't going to tell me? you  
  
wer just going to let me stand here and continue to love you well  
  
you're off with another girl?"  
  
"Rory,I'm sorry it just happened. Her name is Sarah Kelley, and she  
  
lives next store to my cousin. I never planned it to happen, I didn't  
  
go to New York to leave you behind honestly, I really do care about  
  
you."  
  
"i see, well i hope it works out for you, now if you'll excuse me, i  
  
have to run an errand." before she knew what she was doing rory was  
  
running at highspeed towards Luke's when *bam!*  
  
"whoa, you ok, rory?!"  
  
As he looked into her glassy blue eyes he knew what had happened.  
  
"you were right, he, he--  
  
Before she could finish Jess did the only thing he could, he grabbed  
  
rory and held her tightly, allowing her the support she desperatly  
  
needed.  
  
"im so sorry, shh baby, calm down, it'll be ok, he doesnt deserve  
  
you anyway, im just sorry it had to happen this way..alright just shh  
  
don't cry"  
  
Rory, her mind unfocused could do nothing but grab on to jess and  
  
lose herself in his embrace. They stood there for nearly a half hour  
  
holding and supporting each other--something that they both  
  
desperatly needed to do. When They finally let go rory spoke:  
  
"you know, i think he was right, we needed a break and u know  
  
what...i think im over him."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"yea." and as she spoke she reached over and for the first time ever  
  
she kissed a boy who wasnt Dean, on the lips. 


	2. Doubts

As she leaned in to kiss him again Jess abruptly put his hands out  
  
and grabbed her gently by the wrist.  
  
"Rory, I don't think this is right,"  
  
"What? I thought you liked me."  
  
"I do, believe me I do more than I've ever liked any girl before…  
  
but….you just broke up with Dean (Rory starts to speak but Jess  
  
continues} and even if you say you're over him…you just can't erase a  
  
year long relationship in five minutes."  
  
"But Jess, I honestly feel nothing for him—  
  
"Yes, you do. You're angry with him for finding another girl before  
  
you found someone else yourself. Rory I really, like you, but I I'm  
  
tired of being the guy who girls always run to when things don't work  
  
out with their boyfriends."  
  
"So that's it then. Case closed, the carnivals left town?"  
  
"No, just the one foolish clown who finally got what he wanted and  
  
realized that it should have been different."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean it should have been different…I shouldn't have acted like a  
  
jerk when I got here, I should have just tried to be your friend…I've  
  
known you for 6 months now and I've wasted so much time trying to get  
  
rid of Dean and now that he's finally out of the picture…you want to  
  
be with me…but only because you can't be with Dean."  
  
"Jess….that's not…it's not true."  
  
"Damn it, Rory…it should have been different." {with one last sober  
  
look into her eyes, Jess turns back towards the diner, leaving Rory  
  
once again with tears in her eyes."  
  
**Diner**  
  
"There you are…sent you out an hour ago for those groceries…hey where  
  
are they?"  
  
"What, oh I'm sorry...I um got lost. I'll go back out."  
  
"It's 5 o'clock, the markets closed…it' alright we'll just have to do  
  
with out milk in the morning."  
  
{Jess goes upstairs to the apartment and lies own on his bed. An hour  
  
goes by and the diner closes."  
  
"So, that little love fest broke up pretty quickly."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, Jess, Miss Patty came in the diner screaming about it, I  
  
wouldn't be surprised to see your picture on the front page of the  
  
town newspaper tomorrow. So tell me what happened."  
  
"Well, what's there to say, I finally got what I wanted, Bag boy's out of the picture.  
  
"Wow. And you did what?"  
  
"I told her I couldn't enjoy the moment when I knew the only reason  
  
she did it was because she could."  
  
"Jess,--  
  
"I know I'm an idiot, I worked so hard for this and now that its  
  
happened I'm complaining I should have just—  
  
"Done exactly what you did. You did the right thing…and not the  
  
easiest thing to do either. It says a lot that you turned down a  
  
Gilmore Girl."  
  
"I really like her you know. She's the only person here who saw past…  
  
well the baggage."  
  
"That's not true…I saw past it…once I saw you chasing after Rory, I  
  
knew it was going to be ok. You're a good guy…Gilmore Girls only like  
  
good guy Jess…and despite what you think, I know Rory honestly cares  
  
for you."  
  
"Well, maybe I can't deal with that right now. I mean what if we did  
  
go out after a few months I'd probably get bored of her or find  
  
someway to hurt her."  
  
"Come on, Jess."  
  
"How can I avoid it, I'm my father's son Luke, and you saw how he  
  
treated my mom—and you've seen what he's done to her."  
  
"Jess His blood may run through yours but, he's a different person  
  
than you are—you're father wouldn't have stopped Rory, Hell he would  
  
have taken full advantage of her, but You Jess Danes, didn't do that,  
  
and you never would."  
  
"I don't know...Uncle Luke, I just don't want to hurt her, and I don't  
  
think I could stand not seeing her again."  
  
"Why don't you go for a walk clear your head."  
  
"yea, maybe,thanks.  
  
"Any time kid."  
  
{Jess leaves the apartment and starts walking around own aimlessly}  
  
**on the street**  
  
"Hey there."  
  
"Oh, hi, what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Um, I was just returning some things to Rory."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"What you mean?"  
  
"Oh come on, we both know she wasn't sitting on her steps crying  
  
about me."  
  
"Look man, I didn't try anything, she was really upset, and wasn't  
  
thinking straight…and well she kissed me, and I told her I couldn't  
  
let her do that to herself."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I know, I've been waiting months for well for you to be out of the  
  
picture…and now, well I just don't feel I deserve her."  
  
"Believe me, you do. Let's face it me and Rory grew apart, but she's  
  
a great girl and she deserves a guy who's going to take care of her  
  
and love her, and that guys you. So, why are you even standing here  
  
go get her."  
  
**the Gilmore girl house**  
  
"hey kiddo you're going to have to come in sometime."  
  
"I know, just give me a minute—  
  
"hi."  
  
"I'll give you 10"  
  
"Thanks…so hi Rory."  
  
"Hi, Jess look I'm—  
  
{before she could finish Jess leaned in and kissed her.}  
  
""Don't be sorry, Rory, you the on person who didn't give up on me…  
  
you should know by now I'm a stubborn guy."  
  
"well, it just shows that you care for me. You know when I came home  
  
tonight I realized that I've been so busy trying to hide my feelings  
  
for you from everyone that I haven't even taken the time to get to  
  
know you….I don't even know your middle name."  
  
"It's James."  
  
"Jesse James haha what are you an outlaw?"  
  
"I guess it was predestined."  
  
"I guess so. So.."  
  
"so what else do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"And you will… tomorrow for now lets just sit here and enjoy the  
  
moment."  
  
{and with that he pulled Rory into his arms and kissed her) 


End file.
